


✨🌸 mcyt oneshots 🌸✨

by maplesugarmoon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: - - Freeform, Also girls, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, AnywaYS ONTO THE TagS, Baking, Blood and Injury, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cheek Kisses, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Death, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, Getting over death, HOW????????????, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kisses, Light Angst, Loss of Identity, Loss of Trust, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning hugs, Moving On, Multi, NOT WEIRD, PLEASE HELP TAGGING SCARES ME, Personal Growth, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spooning, Sweetness, Temporary Character Death, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WAIT dont leave, Whatever yall request ill probably be up for, X2, and girls and boys, dont judge, go ahead, good to see you, greiving, hello reader or requester, huh, i can be interesting i promise, i can write fluff i swear, just odd, minor character injury, request, sleepy hugs, so go ahead, some of my ships are odd, then again yall are the ones requesting so idk man, tight hugs, waking up together, yknow how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplesugarmoon/pseuds/maplesugarmoon
Summary: 💫🌻 = you sir! or ma’am! or the lovely nonbinarys and others out there! good day, say, would you like some mcyt oneshots? seems like a great day for some ngl = 🌻💫⚠️ // i have a right to refuse or ignore requests. Not saying i will all the time, but just so you know. Also, NO. SMUT. period. // ⚠️🥀 <> dont like? dont read! !!this is not real people!! its just harmless shipping of the roleplay characters / personas in the smp. please dont come for me! <> 🥀☁️ ~ Enjoy! ilysm ~ ☁️
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Karl & Everyone, Ranboo & Everyone, The tags here i may not have done yet but it is stuff i plan on doing or want to do so yeah, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, and others, skephalo - Relationship, yall do the requesting so options are up to you
Comments: 49
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

hey! so welcone to, like, the millionth (but one of the best /j) mcyt oneshot book! feel free to request ANYTHING.  
! PLEASE READ THE WORK SUMMARY BEFORE YOU DO, THOUGH !

i will pretty much do anything, but if you wanna treat me, my favorite ship is skephalo!

if you find any typos feel free to point them out! Theres no beta, we die like men and my motivation  
Sorry if uploads get slow! my motivation is topsy turvy sometimes but ill try my best to please yall bc i KNOW youre thirsty for shipping content

there may also be a few of my own stories, ships, and prompts thrown in!! just keep that in mind. thank you! And enjoy


	2. 🌸 skephalo fluff 🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @LetsKeepItRiel
> 
> I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if you wanted to write  
> But motivation said  
> No

Bad heard sound before he saw anything. A muffled twittering from outside, rustling fabric, and quiet breaths. Going back to sleep was contemplated, but forgotten when there was a stirring from beside him. he then realized there was an arm lazily draped over his waist, and a soft body he was pressed up against. His tail flicked slightly. Bad turned his head around to see Skeppy’s tanned face, boasting a small smile of contentment. He was pulled closer an inch or two. Bad ran his thumb over the side of Skeppy’s face with a fairy-like touch, fleeting and light. He realized why the, “people are beautiful when they’re sleeping” trope was so popular. It was true, in his case anyways.

Skeppy’s eyes fluttered open. Blue met green and Bad felt himself flush. “Good morning.” Skeppy whispered, unwilling to ruin the silence of the morning. “O-Oh- hi.” He gingerly stuttered through his words. Skeppy more firmly gripped onto bad with his hand and yanked him nearer, then taking it off him to ruffle his brown hair. Bad giggled. “Why so affectionate?” “Because I feel like it, and you’re cute.” Skeppy said with such an air of confidence it was almost rehearsed. Skeppy tapped the tip of his nose with his finger, and hugged Bad close, closing his eyes again. “Oh, o-okay.” Bad muttered. He buried his face in the crook of his next, feeling his fluffy black hair brush against his cheeks. This was nice.

Bad was never one for such intimate contact. Well, he wasn’t before Skeppy. When other people used to hug him, he’d stand it to be polite but squirm away when it was done. But when he met Skeppy, and he hugged him, the feeling of being viewed as so precious to someone brought up warm, flourishing feelings. Skeppy didn’t mind feeling arms wrap around his chest when he was working on something, or a quiet hug from behind. In fact, feeling so wanted and appreciated made him feel happy. Way happier than he might've been two seconds before. It was a mutual, unspoken agreement. Touch was always welcome, unless specified otherwise. Cuddling in the couch was a given. Bad had two throw blankets for that very purpose. 

When Skeppy let go of him after a few minutes and sat up, Bad made a disappointed hmph.  
“C’mon, let’s eat and then we can do something. Our schedule is clear today! We can cuddle for hours, if we wanted too.” Bad pulled himself out of bed. Skeppy was a good cook, especially for breakfast. A sizzling pan was soon full of omelettes with bacon and parsley as a garnish. “Breakfast is served, m’lord.” Skeppy smirked. “Why thank you, my good man.” Bad snickered. Being thankful was an understatement, because anything Skeppy made was absolutely delicious. “You could cook for Gordon Ramsey, and he’d have nothing bad to say about this.” Bad said between mouthfuls. “I’m not that good,” Skeppy joked. “Then again, maybe I am.” 

“Tea or Coffee?” Skeppy said after a minute of quiet. 

“Whichever you want, I don’t mind.” 

“You say that every morning, Bad. You can make choices.” 

Bad gave a playful huff. “Tea, then.” 

“Then tea it is.” 

Bad rested his chin on his hands. Skeppy’s voice was always so sweet and gentle when they were alone. He savored the bliss of the morning and stretched his dark wings. “Y’know,” Skeppy started as he walked over with two warm cups, “why don’t you fly?” Bad glanced at him. “I’m.. uh, well... afraid of heights.”

Skeppy gave him a look. “But you never even go two feet off the ground. Surely theres different reason?” Bad was not a good liar. “You’d laugh at the real reason.” He said. “Bad, I laugh at a lot of things, and yeah, sometimes it’s you, which is besides the point, but I wouldn’t make fun of your fears.” Skeppy’s honesty always made him feel free to open up. Bad sighed in defeat. “It’s because I’m afraid of getting hurt, and then other people being scared about me. And I don't need to fly, so... I don’t. I’m clumsy anyways, if i tried to fly it’s for certain I’d run into a tree, or a building.” 

Skeppy looked at him with such warmth and adoration Bad turned a shade or bright pink. “Aww, Bad- That is so wholesome-“ Skeppy grinned at him. Bad was still sitting, so his lover came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulder and nuzzled the side of his face. “I cannot describe how adorable that is.” A gentle kiss was placed upon his cheek, and Bad just knew he’d turned red. 

Mornings always were his favorite time of day.


	3. updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hngdbhsjsj

HELLO  
good readers  
sorry for false update buuutttt

i am working! i swear  
updates soon hopefully

I have school and anxiety to deal with and thats fun!   
but im gonna do my best bc i know how hungry for fluff yall get sometimes 🙄  
i would know im part of the hivemind myself

bye bye!


End file.
